Michishio
Thông tin |slot2 = - Trống -|slot3 = - Khóa -|slot4 = - Khóa -|slot1icon = |fuel = 15|ammo = 20|M_Torp = +1|M_Armor = +1|S_Fuel = 1|S_Ammo = 1|S_Steel = 5 |name 1 = Michishio Kai|japanesename 1 = 満潮改|id 1 = 87|rarity 1 = 4|type 1 = DD|class 1 = Asashio|firepower 1 = 12(49)|torpedo 1 = 28(79)|AA 1 = 16(49)|ASW 1 = 28(59)|LOS 1 = 8(39)|luck 1 = 12 (59)|hp 1 = 31|armor 1 = 14(49)|evasion 1 = 46(89)|aircraft 1 = 0|speed 1 = Nhanh|range 1 = Ngắn|slot 1 = 3|build 1 = Nâng cấp|time 1 = Lv20 ( 100 100 )|slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = - Trống -|slot4 1 = - Khóa -|slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 15|ammo 1 = 20|M_FP 1 = +1|M_Torp 1 = +1|M_AA 1 = +1|M_Armor 1 = +1|S_Fuel 1 = 1|S_Ammo 1 = 2|S_Steel 1 = 10 |name 2 = Michishio Kai Ni |japanesename 2 = 満潮改二 |id 2 = 289 |rarity 2 = 7 |type 2 = DD |class 2 = Asashio |firepower 2 = 19(68) |torpedo 2 = 32(89) |AA 2 = 20(64) |ASW 2 = 26(60) |LOS 2 = 10(53) |luck 2 = 18 (77) |hp 2 = 31(33) |armor 2 = 15(54) |evasion 2 = 46(89) |aircraft 2 = 0 |speed 2 = Nhanh |range 2 = Ngắn |slot 2 = 3 |build 2 = Nâng cấp |time 2 = Lv77 ( 390 270 ) |slot1 2 = Pháo 2 nòng 12.7cm Mẫu C Kai Ni |slot2 2 = |slot3 2 = |slot4 2 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 2 = |slot2icon 2 = |slot3icon 2 = |fuel 2 = 15 |ammo 2 = 20 |M_FP 2 = +2 |M_Torp 2 = +2 |M_AA 2 = +1 |M_Armor 2 = +1 |S_Fuel 2 = 1 |S_Ammo 2 = 2 |S_Steel 2 = 10}} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip23 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip19 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Married = ほんっと！この部隊は微温いわね！仲良しごっこしてんじゃないんだから！　……私も仲間…ですって？べ、別に嬉しくなんか！|EN25 = Thật chứ! Hạm đội này thờ ơ với anh như vậy cơ à? Anh biết đấy, chúng ta không phải đang chơi trò gia đình! ...Tôi chỉ là bạn của anh thôi đấy...? Không phải là tôi đang hạnh phúc hay gì đâu đấy...}} Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015 = 「クリスマスケーキ持ってきた」って、私そんなに甘いものは…あっ、食べるけど…うん… |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = "Cậu có bánh." Tớ không định ăn đồ ngọ...Ah...Mình sẽ ăn nó...Um... |EndOfYear2015 = よーし、何か乗り越えたような気がする。気持ち切り替えて年末の大掃除よ！四駆、八駆、みんな集合よ。大掃除、全力で行くわ！ |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Được rồi,có vẻ chúng ta đã bỏ qua cái gì đó.Đến lúc bắt đầu dọn dẹp lại rồi! Tập hợp, Đội khu trục số 4 và số 8. Chúng ta sẽ làm hết công suất! |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 新しい年か。司令官、一応言っておくけど… 今年もよろしく。そ、それだけよ！ |NewYear2016_EN = |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分？こんな行事意味あるの？ ぁぃ、痛っ！？あ、あんた達なんで全力で投げてくるの！？な、何なの！？何が目的なの！も、もぉぉー！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun? Does this event even have meaning? Ouch, it hurts! You guys why are you throwing at full power! Wh-What is it! What is your goal! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 司令官……あの……義理よ、義理。完全に義理なんだから！　はい、一応、終わり！ |Valentine2016_EN = Commander... Umm... It's obligatory. Obligatory chocolate! Totally obligatory! There, that's all! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = }} Tính cách Cô là 1 Tsundere điển hình, điều này có thể nhận ra qua lời thoại của cô. Nhân vật Lồng tiếng: Miyagawa Wakana (宮川若菜). Họa sĩ: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=4258322Konishi-(コニシ). Thông tin bên lề *Chìm trong trận eo biển Surigao, 25 tháng 10 1944 *Cô nhận được nâng cấp lần 2 vào 25/10/2017, đồng thời là ngày kỷ niệm 73 năm khi cô chìm. Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Khu trục hạm Michishio trên Wikipedia zh:満潮en: es: pt: Category:Khu trục hạm Category:Lớp Asashio Thể_loại:Tàu có nâng cấp lần 2 Thể_loại:Tàu có thể trang bị Tàu đổ bộ